epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheEyeOfAllEyes/Rap Battles List
This is something that MSV has done a long time ago, and it's time I take this over for him, since no one else has volunteered to do this. I have known over 100 users and non-users in this wiki, so there might be alot of rival battles. These battles will have active users, inactive users, most known WC's, blocked users, and non-users (including creative fictional characters). 5 rappers is the limit for each rap battle, no more than 5 rappers in one rap battle is allowed. For Season 2, more than 5 rappers are allowed, 5 parties is the limit, and 3 rappers in the same side is the limit. As you may notice, I'm making most of these rap battles really lengthy like NightHawk/NightFalcon and Luigi Guy/WonderPikachu's rap battles against eachother, Basalt and Shaun's 2nd battle, ResonX's rap battles, and even ERBOH's Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Official Rap Battles Season 1 Battle 1: TheEyeOfAllEyes vs 723tbone Battle 2: Stupid Suggestor vs Stupid Spammer Battle 3: AHvRL Spammer vs MHvWW Spammer Battle 4: Penis crusher 9000 BITCH vs Vagincrusher8000 (to be completed) Battle 5: LakuitaBro01 vs Laboratory Tuxedo (to be completed) Battle 6: Jayhawks4ever vs JosephHawk (to be started) Battle 7: BackToTheFuturama86 vs J1coupe (to be started) Battle 8: TheEyeOfAllEyes vs 723tbone 2 (to be started) Battle 9: Captain Coder vs Captain Warrior (to be started) Battle 10: AWC 1 vs AWC one (to be started) Battle 11: Super mysterious vs Meatholl (to be started) Final Battle: Hoagy vs Intrudgero98 (to be started) Season 2 Battle 13: NightHawk9001/NightFalcon9004 vs Tesla Man (coming soon) Battle 14: ??? Battle 15: ??? Battle 16: ??? Battle 17: TheEyeOfAllEyes vs 723tbone 3 (coming soon) Battle 18: ??? Battle 19: ??? Battle 20: ??? Battle 21: ??? Battle 22: ??? Battle 23: ??? Final Battle: ??? Normal Rap Battles (unofficial) ClarinetGirl vs Accordion Chick PurpleManatee vs PurpleMania Scrav vs Scrawland Scribblescratch TheEpicDestroyer vs EPICAWCOFHISTORY Tkwarrior vs YouTubeKorea V0DeusEstDominiMei vs Patts9009 HippieRat vs Teddyfail DamasterW vs MultiSuperVids BBGUNSTUDIOS vs Noremac1500 Rapbattlefanatic vs IsaacNewton98 Bentheboy13 vs Bantha117 Kurai vs John Antoinette Jones-Juin vs AnimateYttrium Stofferex vs ShoopDaKev Rockerdude22 vs Cakedude222 MonkeyInATank vs Richard10 SliceTHEcake vs The Bespectacled Guy SamMan vs Rileyjohn12 Poptropica411 vs Left4speed JordanRising11 vs BubbyAustin JPhil2.0 vs Lucidus Star George W. Bush the third vs RichardMilhousNixon Brony459 vs Drwhovian907 Other Rap Battles (unofficial) WoodenHornets and Justinbuckner98 vs JacobSZ and BasaltWolfED145RS RespectthePixel35 vs TMC794 featuring Eyes' Mother's Sister's Husband's Cousin's Sister/Pixel's Girlfriend and RespectthePixelette TurboFrog vs Luck Lupin teaturing Twilightlicious as third party rapper Form-changing Rap Battles (unofficial) DexterMaximus/Corporal Genesis DXTR vs Lasse200 Four4/Three23/Yypx/B-4-4 vs Negative Four/Positive Four/Red7Seven/Negative IV Rebekah Mikaelson 228/Rebekah Mikaelson 143/Tysons Girl143 vs Clara Oswin Oswald/CJMaster/Clara James Luigi Guy/WonderPikachu12 vs CapcomGuy ZdawgFire vs Firebrand794/ParoCheese/Firebrand795 featuring FlareBlitz47 and ParoThese/VICIOUS WHITE KID/Alex the $wag Master CreativeUsernames/SierraStalker vs ForeverTrombone Dragonsblood23 vs Devilishmind934/Devilishmind of fun/Devilishmind II/Devilishmind III/Captain Coolface/The Shadow Warrior of Destruction/Deathination/Lerooyinator Evol Love/Dev Love vs MabelPinkiePieStyle/XxSolarEclipsexX 5-way single-verse Rap Battles (unofficial) Battle of the Mr.'s: MrSanttu99 vs MrShiftizzle vs MrPatrickRuler vs MrMissingLinkMovieMakerFTW vs Mrpietcaptain Hi Kiddies vs Ququ16 vs LeonardoMireles vs MeltingPotOFriendship vs CreepyBacon Battle of the Awesomes: Zawesome vs Awesomesix vs AwesomeGamer vs Flippinawesome vs MrAwesome300 Batman's Wikia Account vs TheDarkKnight1217 vs Joke'sOnYou vs CreepingCats vs BaneTheReckoning Users not in any rap battles Loygansono55 Wachowman AnimaShaun GravityMan AlphaPhilippines Kevin08015 BlackAvengerRS Swordzmanp236 Cacola ResonX/Moleman9000 Utter noob/Goddess of Despair Nikki Lee/Nikki Lee 1998/Nikki Lee 1999 Windindi Mad Russell StWeavile6 Minipop56 Predatorfan Skylar130 Jella141 Jinx666 Banck TrevorOntario719 Joeaikman Fegelein99 Killerface45 Karichanx102 Poskitch Glambert Girl TheBoxWithBoxesInside Ccarbe6062 Cpl.Bohater Epicnail PolarBore Fried Egg Nog TJBoyd/Justin Bieberlaku freddiemurcury01 Tigerisnormal Rarity7Best OfficialSantaChrist Deadpool's Wikia Account! Jorge Whore Hay DudeWithASuit Joshuakrasinski Mr.Conductor/Sir Lowham Hatt/Diesel10000/Wahcowman/Rappin Hood Wrath/Wrath The King Troll/WrathBeing037/WrathBeing038/WrathBeing039/WrathBeing040/WrathBeing041/WrathBeing045 ClassicalExpendable/DevilishmindIV/DevilishmindV/Not Devil/Crush the Ether/Carl Edwards/Clint Eastwoodinator/Classical_Expendable/Mr Combat Evolved/Crime Eater/Mr Contact Error/Dudesnoban/Dudesnoban2/Oke guy/Nachowman/Lachowman/Nachowman is back/Qachowman/Eachowman/Tachowman/Rachowman/Yachowman/Uachowman/Oachowman/Kachowan/Henk Moer/Henk Moer is back/Henk Moer is back again/Clint Eastwoodinator/FranktheStoryteller/Prometheus/Satanism666/Satangel:G/Randy Savage Maniac/Epic Chad Non-users not in any rap battles Daniel (one of Shaun's Friends) Rachel (Eyes' Alternate Version) Category:Blog posts